The Eternal Dream
by TaySoul13
Summary: Warning future lemon, mature content: Soul and Maka are having are having a hard time with not messing with each other but what happens when She see's Soul have naked? Will they finally get together? Im terrible at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own SOUL EATER.

AN/ Hey guys so I'm in the hospital right and since I have nothing better to do I decided to make new stories and here I am. Welcome to The Eternal Dream, I hope you enjoy and please rate but also remember always look both ways before crossing the street. Be careful and please rate.

**The Eternal Dream**

It had been about a three months since the Kishins defeat and everything was finally getting back to normal. Since the kishin when they almost died they had all finally realized what really mattered, each other. Black Star and Tsubaki had started dating and so had Liz and Kidd. The only ones that were left were Soul and Maka. The gang had gone back to their studies and they were all currently playing one of their good old games of basketball.

* * *

Maka was as usual clueless about the game and the team she was in was losing by a landslide. Soul was destroying her and was merciless. He had a smirk on his face and was enjoying pissing off his meister. She of course was becoming irritated and was glaring at Soul but for many reasons but she wasn't going to be telling him why.

* * *

"So Maka if I make this shot will you give up books for a week?" The white haired boy asked. Everyone looked over at her and wondered if the Maka Albarn would give up for a whole week but she needed something in it for herself. "Alright Soul I am willing to do that IF you make it but if you don't, I get to dress you how ever I want for a month and you have to make dinner too." She replied hastily. He took his shoot and it was right about to go in when it didn't. "Damn Soul so what are we having for dinner tonight?" The anxious blue haired man asked. "Hey who invited you to dinner?" snarled Soul. "I did, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Kidd would you all like to join us for dinner tonight." Maka replied with now a smirk on her face.

* * *

Soul would now be making dinner for the gang and now he too was looking irritated. "Alright I'll make you all dinner but don't expect anything to fancy or even tasty and it has to be an order to go because I need to shower and I'm tired." He stated. No one complained and they all started walking towards their little apartment. Black Star and Maka felt accomplished. Ever since the kishin everyone had grown closer to each other and everyone also enjoyed pushing each other's buttons for fun. Especially Soul's and Maka's since they were the only weapon and meister duo in the gang who wasn't dating.

* * *

Liz and Tsubaki tried getting her to admit she had feeling for the man but she wouldn't budge but the huge blush on her face was answer enough. She had feeling for him but it appeared he didn't for her but if they did neither side showed them to each other. Maybe it was pride or arrogance but for now they were just weapon and meister and it seemed like that wasn't going to change either.

* * *

They arrived at the little apartment and everyone sat down. Soul immediately got to work and took sandwich bread and ham out of the fridge. He just took two pieces of bread and put a ham between them and put them in sandwich bags then handed them to everyone. Everyone looked at what Soul had handed them and laughed. "Yo Soul, man what the hell is this?" Black Star asked looking at his friend confused. "Black Star shut up and eat it." He shouted back. "A God like me is going to need a little more protein." He stated. Soul then threw him the little bag of ham. Black Starts face turned extremely happy as if someone was giving him something extremely valuable and precious. "Thanks man, now this is enough meat to sustain a God, come on Tsubaki I'll buy you something for dinner but I'm set." He stated and grabbed his woman and they all walked out of the little apartment.

* * *

Kidd looked like he was going to explode from the unsymmetrical "food" he was handed and Liz was trying to get him out of there before he exploded. "It's alright Kidd, we can go home and we can all cook a nice symmetrical meal alright." Liz stated patting his back. Kidd on the other hand was almost tearing his hair out from just looking at the unsymmetricality of them, then he broke. He fell on the floor saying that he was a failure for not making them himself and even accepting such dreadful items. "Patty can you please use your special voice to get Kidd back to the house?" Liz asked looking at her little sister pleadingly. "Yea of course sis. **KIDD** GET Of YOUR STUPID ASS and KEEP WALKING BEFORE I MOVE ALL THE FRAMES IN THE HOUSE SIDEWAYS!" Patty shouted angrily at the Death God on the floor. Kidd's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what Patty just said sink in. "No Patty see I'm all good now, there's no need to be so harsh. Why don't we just get home and me and Liz cook up a deliciously symmetrical dinner." He replied standing back up and walking forward once again with the girls.

* * *

Back at the little apartment something very different was happening. Soul had immediately gone to the bathroom to take a shower and Maka was left all alone in the living room reading a book. It was a love novel and she yearned for that same thing to happen to her, to fall in love and never be alone ever again. Just then she thought about it, Soul was tired and he would surely be hungry so why not cook him dinner. She set her book down and went to the kitchen, it would be a nice gesture from her and he would surely appreciate it so she got to work.

* * *

He just had gotten out of the shower when she finished. Soul came out of the bathroom and a wonderful smell came into his nose so he went into the kitchen to check it out. He found Maka setting up the table with himself just staring at her mesmerized. Maka turned around to grab to glasses of water when she saw Soul half naked only wearing a towel all wet and fresh. "Soul what are you doing?" she asked with her face turning a soft shade of pink. "You're half naked." She added looking up and down his even if she didn't want to admit it amazing body. Soul got a smirk on his face "Well it seems that you are enjoying the view, and I smelled food." He stated looking at her with her face now turning a full on shade of RED. Maka Chop, a book flown into his skull and got a direct hit and he fell on the ground. "You're such a pervert now go get dressed so we can eat dinner." She demanded looking down at him on the floor but she then saw something she wasn't supposed to. Maka immediately turned around and covered her eyes pretending she didn't just see what she just saw. She heard Soul chuckle from behind and gave her a surprised hug from behind then walked away back to his room. Maka was so damn cute when she was mad, seriously. Whenever she was mad her olive green eyes would have a spark of anger and rage as of those wild predators who were willing to risk anything to get their pray, they would intimidate even the toughest person even himself but he would never admit that to her even if he did love pushing her buttons.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer I don't own anything at all especially the awesome anime known as SOUL EATER.

* * *

AN: Hey guys so I'm pretty out of it right now so stay with me and be careful also on the subject of writing fast, I'll try my best but since half of my body is broken and I'll be high as a kite for a little while be patient. Please rate and enjoy.

* * *

**KEEP It Together**

As he was walking back to his room he had a wild smirk on his face. He knew he had risked it by hugging her but it had to be done. He was dead set on the objective now, to finally make her do something about it and he knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

He came out of the room five minutes later shirtless but with a shirt in hand. He had that smile plastered on his face again as she took a look at him. She immediately turned around again and covered her face but a blush still came to her face. "SOUL! Put a shirt on, it's starting to feel like you're doing this on purpose." She shouted then it all made sense. He was doing this on purpose to mess with her but she could play this little game too, she was going to keep it together and beat him at his own game she decided. When she turned back around Soul was still shirtless playing with the shirt at hand. "It looked like you were really enjoying the view before so I decided to be a nice guy and show you again." He replied with that stupid smirk again. "Whatever Soul just shut up and put your shirt back on so we can eat." She replied making direct eye contact with him. He kept his smirk and put the shirt on then walked up to the table were the food was already set and ready but he noticed something strange. Maka had a strange and somewhat scary smile on her face, she was up to something. She was already sitting and he joined her. She had already started eating when he noticed that she was watching his every move. "Come on Soul try the food, I felt like being nice to you today." She commented "It's pretty tasty too" she added taking a bite. He was suspicious and something didn't feel right but the smell was delicious.

* * *

He took a bite and immediately he was taken to a world of bliss and wonder. It was delicious, he couldn't explain it but it was true. "So you look pretty satisfied, how was it?" She questioned looking at him with an evil smile. "It's alright I guess I've tasted better." He replied to her nonchalantly with that stupid smirk. Maka's face turned annoyed at his comment and he chuckled, it was so easy for him to mess with her but she still had that smile. She acted like she didn't just hear that and kept eating. He then did just as she thought he would, he took a drink out of the cup of juice Maka had given him. His face immediately turned red and he almost spit out the liquid in his mouth. "Maka what the hell did you put in here? Are you trying to poison me or something?" He yelled out. Maka was laughing, she couldn't believe that it actually worked and if she was correct he would get yet another surprise. Soul threw her a look and then continued to eat. He concluded that there was nothing wrong with the meal itself just the "juice" or whatever the hell it was but Maka looked accomplished.

* * *

After the meal they both sat down in the living room to watch some TV. Maka was about to grab the control when Soul tackled her. They were now both fighting for the little black rectangle but in Maka's mind it was for dominance. She was the lioness and the control was the pray but she first had to beat a wolf to be able to properly deserve her prize. They were now in a wrestling match for the controller and neither side seemed to be budging.

* * *

After about five minutes of struggling with each other they both fell of the little couch and onto the floor with a loud thump. Soul was on top but she had the control and was holding it in her arm under the couch. Soul had her pinned down but then laid flat on top trying to get his arm to stretch enough to reach hers. Maka was looking up at him with a blush on her face, his body was completely on top of hers and she felt his masculine chest rubbing against hers but Soul was focused on obtaining the prize. She had quite struggling and that's when Soul looked at her. Her face was a soft shade of pink and was looking straight into his eyes, he body also felt stiff under him. Shit that was right he was on top of her and maybe even hurting her by putting all his body weight on top of her but there was this look in her face. The look of sadness and despair. She had won the battle but yet she looked defeated and destroyed. Then without even thinking about he brought his face to hers but not for a kiss. "Maka what's wrong?" he asked pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. She turned her face to the side and looked away but didn't answer.

* * *

Soul felt terrible, maybe he had gone too far. He was laying on her and maybe that had made her uncomfortable but he was caught in the peak of the moment. He quickly got off her and turned to look at her. She was a soft shade of pink and was laying on the floor motionless thinking. Soul felt terrible and went over to her to help her sit up. He noticed that her hand no longer had the control and looked spaced out but with a melancholy expression. He pocked her face and she looked over to him. "Soul I'm going to go take a shower now okay." She stated and got up off the floor. If you want the control it's under the couch she added and walked away to the bathroom. Damn it, I'm so damn stupid he thought. It had gone a little too far he thought to himself then standing up and laying on the couch thinking about what he had just done.

* * *

Maka on the other hand was in the bathroom undressing. She too was thinking about what had just happened. When she thought about it nothing had really happened but in her mind she wishes that it did. It was just such a perfect opportunity to take advantage of and just kiss him but she choked. She wasn't ready and if she was ready to make that move she just didn't have the guts to. Maka was sitting on the bathroom floor in the fetal position thinking and over thinking. It felt as if her head was going to explode and it would surely be better for her if that would happen. When he was on top of her and their bodies were touching it felt so nice but at the same time sad because she wanted him. No she needed him and having him so close to her was a whole new sensation that she longed for. She took a deep breath and stood up; she was going to keep it together for her sake. She then turned on the water and go into the shower. Besides if she survived the kishin she would surely survive this too.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't won Soul Eater

AN: It hurts when I breathe so please rate and enjoy. Also look both ways before you cross the street and don't text and drive. Be careful and enjoy.

* * *

If it were up to me.

* * *

She was in the shower and it was true what they said. You can't tell if someone's crying when they're taking a shower. Everything in her mind was all too real but she wanted to escape it. Long were her nights when all she could think about was him. His stupid smirk and with white spikey octopus hair was all she could think about. She was wondering what would be the best approach to take was but she couldn't. She tried telling herself that it was fine and nothing would ever happen between the both of them so to get it out of her damn mind. They were both just weapon and meister but also extremely professional and nothing else or nothing more. If it were up to her things would be different but she didn't know how.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of sulking she decided that no she would neither think about this anymore nor care either. She needed to focus in her studies and in staying on top of the leaderboard at the academy. That should be and would be her top priority as of now and with a new mind set it would surely be accomplished. She was feeling a little better now after the pep talk she gave herself and was ready to get out. She turned off the water and got out then wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror. She saw a young woman that was could accomplish anything and she was ready to go.

* * *

She got out of the little bathroom and took a deep breath and as she started walking Soul bumped into her harshly by accident and they both fell. Soul was in another planet and didn't notice her when he accidentally bumped into her. They were both entangled in each other and Maka's towel was about to come off. They both finally snapped out when they realized what just happened. He looked at her, all of her and now he was the one blushing with drips of blood coming down his nose. She was still pretty wet from the shower and her hair was straight running down her back, she looked good. How could he feel this way though, it was wrong and he was even getting excited down there.

* * *

After a couple minutes of sitting there they both looked at each other embarrassed. Maka was looking straight into his eyes with a curious look on her face. What was he doing she wondered. Soul finally got back to reality and spoke. "I'm sorry Maka that was an accident I swear, I didn't mean to." He replied innocently looking into her eyes with care. Damn that white haired man and his amazing eyes she thought. "It's alright Soul, I was spacing out and didn't notice you coming but do you mind getting off of me now, my towels slipping." she replied with a gentle voice staring back at him. He did just that and handed her his hand to help her up. She fastened her towel tightly against her body then took his hand. "Thanks Soul. I think I'll go to sleep now, see you tomorrow." She commented then walked over to her room door.

* * *

Soul did the same and threw himself onto the bed. Maka was acting weird and the normal Maka would have chopped his head off, even if it was an accident and called him a pervert. But in this case something else happened. It seemed that she was curious to what he was going to do next but maybe it was just his imagination. He was an idiot for many reason. One for sort of falling for the prettiest girl in school known as Maka Albarn and secondly for not having the guts to say anything about it. He even got excited down there, which was enough for him to motivate him to do something. Tomorrow he would finally make a move on her for real's this time and if he was rejected so be it. After thinking for a little while he fell asleep. Maka did the same but in her room.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Soul started hearing strange noises coming from outside his door. He lazily got up and opened his door then exited his room. He was looking both ways in the apartment and started walking towards the living room. He was just about to pass his meisters room when he noticed that the sounds were coming out of her room. Soul wasn't sure to as what he should do but opened the door silently and peeked inside. He noticed his meister on the bed sleeping but moving around stiffly with her arms on her side and crying. She must have been having a nightmare so he went in. He took a closer look at her and noticed that she was also sweating and put his hand on her forehead. "Maka, Maka wake up you're having a nightmare." He said while gently shaking her body. She was surprised by Soul shaking her and looked over at him. "Soul what's going on? Why are you in my room?" She questioned confused. "Oh yea sorry about that but I guess you were having a nightmare and you were crying so I felt like the best thing to do was wake you." He replied backing off. He slightly felt bad from seeing her the way she was but also slightly worried. "Thanks Soul, I think I'm alright now." She replied and sat up. "Alright but is it okay if I sleep on the floor to keep an eye on you Maka?" he responded looking up at her for a response. "Hum sure but you have to sleep on the floor and if you see me having another nightmare please wake me up, it feels like that nightmare isn't over yet." She replied and handed him a blanket of her bed. He shook his head agreeing and laid down on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

Maka on the other hand was trying to sleep but couldn't, that damn dream was glued to her head and she remembered it way too vividly. It was terrible. She remembered everything and now understood why she was crying in her sleep. In the dream she was pinned down to a floor by some guy that seemed somewhat familiar trying to do "stuff" to her. She bit her lip in anger at the stupid dream. Tomorrow she would talk to Tsubaki about it, that would surely make her feel better.

* * *

After thirty minutes of trying to fall asleep she couldn't. She felt like a child and decided to sleep on the floor with Soul. He wouldn't mind right, besides if it were up to her things would be different.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Soul Eater

AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy and be careful. I am putting all my sanity into this so please rate before I die. Thank you and please be careful/ rate.

* * *

**The Battles Ahead**

* * *

Soul woke up when Maka's alarm went off. He woke up slowly and looked around to find Maka dreaming like a baby still in dreamland by his side with her hands under her face, close enough to him that he could feel her warm breath. He was somewhat surprised to see her there with him and wondered if she had fallen off the bed or something, but either way he was happy to have her by his side. He looked up and started to sit up then looked at her. There was a ray of light hitting the side of her face and her cheeks were a light shade of pink, to him she looked beautiful. Then without even knowing what he was doing he brought his hand to her face and gently touched it. Her skin was so smooth and soft and her hair was silky and soft also. She was perfect in every way imaginable.

* * *

Damn her so much, god damn it why or even how had he fallen for that bookworm? She was one of the smartest people in the academy and he wasn't, she was competitive and would always try to get stronger and he was more calm and relaxed. They were complete opposites and for all he knew, she didn't like him that way but he was still going to try. He had to do it soon too because he had noticed that she was getting the wrong type of attention from other male students and even from some females.

* * *

Maka was barely waking up when she felt someone touching her face. She was surprised but not in a good way and jumped up. Her nightmare from before ran threw her mind and she was standing in her combat position ready for a fight. Her eyes were still closed when she randomly threw a kick and as it was about to land she opened them to see the culprits face. Right as it was about to hit his face she noticed that it was Soul and they were in her room. He was covering his head with his arms and she tried her best to slow the kick but it struck him with almost full force. A breaking sound was heard and then Soul yelling profanities. She drooped to her knees and looked at the man on the floor with regret at accidentally hurting him. "I'm so sorry Soul I didn't mean to…" She was cut off by him taking this opportunity to kiss her. She barely felt his lips on hers when she shoved him away and dug a huge book into his skull with now a confused expression dew to the situation. "SOUL! What the hell are you doing ?" she yelled out backing up while still on the floor. "WHAT the HELL am I doing? Look at you. I'm pretty sure that you broke both my arms and almost my skull." He yelled back annoyed and unable to move his arms without them hurting. "SOUL! Shut up, I am sorry okay. I really didn't mean to, you just startled me. Now can you get out so I can change or we'll be late for school." She responded quietly looking down to the floor with her bangs covering her face so he couldn't see that her eyes were getting watery. "Alright." He responded and left.

* * *

In her mind she had no idea what had just happened but she was confused. Why did Soul kiss her? She wondered. This was really confusing but right now she had bigger things to worry about like being late to Professor Stein's class and that was never a good thing. He would always throw those stupid knifes so she got ready quickly and walked out of her room to find Soul already in the living room waiting for her ready to go. They were running late and wouldn't eat breakfast this morning so they left.

* * *

Maka was in a hurry and fast walking and Soul was behind her watching over her back, still thinking about this morning. His arms were hurting and he was unable to move them without feeling an immense pain in both but he was playing the tough guy. When they got to the academy he would ask Maka to accompany him to its little clinic so he could get them checked out. Right now even though he was in pain he had other things on his mind. Had her dream really been that bad that she was so alarmed by him touching her face that she had to attack? He wondered, if so then the kiss was really a bad idea and today after school when they were back in their little apartment he would confess and ask her out.

* * *

After seven minutes of walking they finally arrived at the academy and with five minutes to spare. Soul asked Maka if she would come with him to the infirmary and she agreed. They walked to the infirmary and Nigus checked out both his arms and concluded that they were indeed both broken. She asked how it happened but all he said was that it happened by accident and that she didn't need to know. Maka was grateful and was then sent to class so he could get both his arms casted and put in slings. She felt terrible about it now and would make it up to him by making him dinner tonight.

* * *

Soul was gone for most of the day but came just in time for combat training with both his arms in black cast. Black Star looked at him and laughed but he just ignored him and went to Maka. Then they were split into teams and would duel one another and to Maka's good luck she was going to duel Ox Ford. He was a worthy opponent with Harvar as his weapon and with Soul being injured this would surely be a good match but then as they were both preparing to duel with their weapons Stein interrupted them and said that Maka would have to fight without Soul dew to his injuries. Ox Ford made a grin and though that this would surely make it easier for him to win this way. Maka took a deep breath and the fight started. Ox did jabs at her with his spear but when Soul started "motivating" her, she threw him a death glare and for that millisecond was hit with Ox's royal thunder attack which hurt her and since Ox and herself had been rivals, everyone circled around the field and watched. Maka was shocked and got herself together then dashed towards him. His spear wasn't meant for close combat and he was soon getting punched allover unable to block those quick attacks with the spear. Then out of nowhere he used a new soul residence that threw lightning from the sky down to his enemy. Maka was once again hit by the lightning and was pushed back but she wasn't going to let herself be defeated by Ox. Yes she was in a little bit of pain and her body felt like it was giving of lightning but pain was temporary and her pride was forever. She then sprinted towards him and as a last digit effort tried to transform her arm into a scythe since she had weapon blood in her but it didn't work. Ox was confused and she used this as a distraction to circle him then get into close proximity where she could punch his lights out, after this most of her frustrations would be gone. Then when she was close enough she tripped him and he was on his back reaching for his weapon but it was a little too far for his reach. Maka then got closer and closer to him until Harvar came running in with a jump kick. Maka anticipated this and was ready so all she did was grab a hold of his foot and guide him towards Ox so that this way they would take each other out and it worked. Ox was out but Harvar wasn't and the battle was still not over. This had turned to a hand to hand combat fight now but it was one sided. Harvar was good but not as good as Maka and even though he had gotten a few punches in on her stomach she had gotten more and with one final blow to the face, he was knocked out. Maka had won and everyone just stared at her with fear and admiration. The small meister had beat Oz and his weapon singlehandedly without a weapon and without even throwing a sweat. With that battle the class was over and with that school.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked together and were both exhausted. Maka from the battle and Soul from this morning, now all they wanted to do was get home and rest but Maka broke away from Soul and told him to go home because she needed to pick up some food for them to eat. He agreed and kept walking to the little apartment but then when he was almost at his apartment he heard a scream and it sounded like Maka.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.

AN: Warning mature chapter, viewers discretion is advised. Hey guys hope you all enjoy this story so please rate.

**Dark Lights**

* * *

Maka was screaming and Soul was running towards where he left her, scared for her wellbeing. She had been hurt and knowing her she was probably hiding her injuries. BUT she was screaming, it chilled his bones. Something wasn't right. Soul was running towards the screams until they were gone and so was she. He was now is a small shopping district and was going insane trying to find his meister. His heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it would explode but he had to find her.

* * *

Maka was walking down to the grocery store to buy some food to cook up when someone grabbed her from behind. She was able to get a few screams out before the culprit put his hand on his mouth and pulled her into an alley. She was afraid for her life and was in pain from the fight with Ox Ford but was still trying to fight back. He had her in a lock, holding onto her neck with one arm and with the other holding her mouth shut. She was elbowing his side until he got angry and shoved her harshly against a brick wall; she had hit her head and was losing focus but was trying her best to not give in. The culprit took this as an advantage and pinned her by the arms on the wall then got close to her and sniffed her then licked her neck. She smelled damn good and now she would be his by force. Maka had started to cry at this point as he ripped away her black coat and then her shirt. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her. She wanted to die. Then he talked "Crying just makes it funner for me but why don't you struggle some more?" Maka opened her eyes defiantly and looked into the fuckers face then spit on him. He smiled and kept going, touching her waist then reaching to her chest. She had closed her eyes once again and told herself that she could get through this. This felt just like her nightmare and she needed Soul to wake her up again. Then as a final attempt of defiance she yelled his name.

* * *

Soul had been searching through the whole block when he heard her scream his name. He ran as fast as he could towards where it came from and found himself in an alley and not too far from where he was there they were, his meister and a blond guy pinning her up to a wall shirtless touching her inappropriately. Hate and anger was the only thing on his mind as he sprinted towards the scene and tackled the guy on his master. Maka fell on her knees crying and Soul started beating the guy until his face was bloody. He got up off the guy and took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders then looked at her. "Maka are you okay?" he asked quietly looking into her eyes. She didn't reply and was in shock, she had almost been rapped if it wasn't for Soul. He knew that she wasn't well so he fastened the jacket around her and picked her up. He would carry her home and take care of her.

* * *

When they arrived home he gently sat her down on her bed and laid next to her. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked looking over at her worriedly. Maka suddenly threw herself onto his arms and started sobbing. "Thank you Soul, you always seem to come to my rescue whenever I need you. Thank you, I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you." She spoke holding onto him like her life depended on it. He held her tightly in his arms and assured her that he would never leave her alone. Tomorrow would be another day and they would talk about it. They fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came and Maka woke up first and found herself in his arms. She hadn't sleep well at all. The only thing that was on her mind was yesterday when the guy tore of her shirt and… Soul woke up and looked over at her. Her face was sad and depressed and he couldn't take seeing her this way so today instead of going to school, they would spend the day getting better.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not won Soul Eater.

* * *

None the Less

* * *

They were still laying down on the bed in silence. Maka was looking pale and sick. Soul was looking into her eyes worriedly wondering what was going on in her mind. When he had found her, she was shirtless crying with some thug holding her up against the wall, licking her/ touching her inappropriately. That must have traumatized her a lot and now it was his job to reassure her and make sure she wouldn't do something stupid. It was his job to make sure she kept her the apex predator that she was who single handedly defeated Ox Ford and to get her back to being confident. "Hey Maka get up with me, let's go eat breakfast. I'll cook." The white haired boy asked, standing up and taking her hand pulling her up. "ok Soul but let me change first." She was looking down at the floor and her bangs were covering her eyes. "I still need to change from yesterday." She added and sat up but even started taking his jacket and shirt off in front of him. "Maka what are you doing?" he asked uncomfortably looking away. He had wanted to see her shirtless but not now and not like this. She had to be his but when she was feeling better and under different circumstances. "Does it matter Soul? You and some rapist saw me shirtless yesterday, what's the difference today?" she asked him looking straight into his eyes while still undressing in front of him. After she said this he felt forced to bring his arm to her for a hug and held her tightly in his arms, she dug her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry Maka, I heard your screams and I ran straight towards them but I was too far to be able to find you but when you called my name out, I knew exactly where you were. I'm sorry I took so long, forgive me. I'll never leave you alone ever again alright but the Maka I know would never do this in front of me so slap me around with your books and meet me in the kitchen when you're done changing so we can eat breakfast" He said confidently. "I'm sorry Soul, im just not feeling like myself today, now get out so I can change, you big pervert." She responded trying to sound somewhat enthusiastic and cheered up as an act. He smiled at her then left her room.

* * *

Maka took a deep breath and laid back down on the bed. There were so many emotions running threw her head but she needed time to get her mind straightened out. She needed to work out her emotions and get back to normal or else people would start suspecting something was wrong and missing todays school wouldn't help. This was going to be their secret and no one else would need to know. She then took her skirt off and changed into some sweats but put Souls shirt back on not knowing an actual reason why but just because it made her feel warm and safe.

* * *

After five minutes of thinking, she got up and walked out to the living room. Soul was there waiting for her and took her hand then guided her to the kitchen. "So Maka what do you feel like for breakfast?" he asked while keeping all his attention on her. "I 'am not really hungry Soul but what do you feel like eating?" she replied looking down at the floor. "Well that's just too bad, we're going to cook and eat together, you just can't stop eating and let yourself go because of this. You're Maka Albarn for Lord Death's sake." He said looking up at her with hope and good spirit. "Right, I'm sorry Soul. I'm just not feeling like myself today, I need some time." She replied trying to look up at him but with no success. Soul kissed her cheek and brought her to the kitchen. "Let's make pancakes, bacon and ham also maybe some eggs if you want some." He said and started getting ingredients out of the fridge. She stayed quiet and helped getting things down then started mixing the pancake mix. Soul got started by turning on the stove and setting the bacon and ham to cook then moving over to where she was and started watching her carefully. His arms were still in a casts that were now gray from yesterday and a little soar. Maka was really concentrated into mixing the mix and didn't notice. Soul noticed that she was looking distracted and that as she stirred the mix, not only just her arms but her whole body was shaking.

* * *

"Maka are you feeling alright?" he asked worriedly. "Yea I'm fine, no worries. I'm done with the mix. After finishing making breakfast they sat down and started eating. "So Maka how's our cooking tasting?" he asked looking over at her attentively. "Uhm it's pretty good and the burned ham isn't half bad either." She replied smiling over at him. He was glad that she was smiling again. She looked so amazing when she smiled, more of a reason to get her over this. "Alright we can wash the dishes later, come watch TV with me." He responded and took her hand and guided her to the couch were they both sat down together. "Hey Soul can I ask you something?" she asked looking over at him. "Yea of course, from you I hide nothing, shot." He replied. "Why are you so lovey dovey with me today, you are never this carrying with me. Instead you always mess with me but not today. Is it because you pity me?" she asked looking back down at the floor. "Maka, even if it doesn't seem like I worry or care sometimes, I do. I worry a lot about you because you are my partner and it is my duty to look out for you and also." He took a deep breath, he didn't believe what he was about to say next. " Also, I care about you, you're my best friend and more. You are my partner, even if you don't know it yet." He added with his face turning a soft shade of pink, looking over at her for an expression or signs of life. Maka was wonderstruck but confused, there were a lot of things going through her mind and now this was too. Her mouth was wide opened, she wasn't expecting this and took a second to think. He had said that she was her partner even if she didn't know it yet, but what did that Mean? After almost two minutes of silence she rested her head on his shoulders. "Thanks Soul, me too." She replied. Soul had a warm smile on his face and held her hand. From now on Maka was his. Soul then grabbed the control and they started to watch TV. They would watch the history channel, it was her favorite.

* * *

After two hours, Soul was asleep but there was a knock on the door. She felt nervous and as she was standing up Soul beat her to it and told her to relax and sit back down but at this point she was shacking. Soul looked threw the eye hole and saw Tsubaki and Black Star. "Hey Maka its Black Star and Tsubaki, I am going to let them in alright." He told her and opened the door. Tsubaki immediately noticed that there was something wrong with Maka and went over to her. Maka stood up and asked Tsubaki to go to her room with her, Tsubaki agreed and followed behind.

* * *

"Hey Soul so what's wrong with Maka?" the blue haired god asked. "Nothing don't worry about it, she's just a little shaken up from the fight with Ox." He replied. Soul couldn't believe that he was lying to his best friend but Maka would surely not want this getting out so it had to be done. "Well if you want, we can go beat him up a little and did she get hurt or something?" he asked once more curiously. "No let's let Ox live, for now and that lighting thunder crap he does kind of made her a little shaky and that's why she took the day off." He answered getting annoyed at the questions. "Well alright man, tell her I hope she feels better now change the channel, this is boring." He replied, now putting all his attention on the TV. Soul changed it to an action movie that was on and the conversation was over. He didn't want to over think this or give anything out that he wasn't supposed to so this was good.

* * *

Back in Maka's room Tsubaki and Maka were talking. Maka was trying to keep it casual but Tsubaki knew that something was wrong and asked. "Maka I know there's something wrong, first of all you're shacking. Second of all you're looking down at the floor a lot and third of all I can tell because I am your best friend after all, so please tell me. I might be able to help." She stated. Maka was looking down at the floor again, her bangs were covering her face and tears started running down her face. Tsubaki brought her to her arms and hugged her tightly. "Is it about Soul?" she asked carefully and gently. Maka took a deep breath "No, Soul had almost nothing to do with it but." Her voice had started shaking and so had her body. "When I was walking down the street alone after the fight with Ox, some guy grabbed me from behind and … he put me in a lock then slammed me against the wall and I hit my head pretty hard then he ripped away my underwear and shirt off, I don't think I have to tell you the rest." She said quietly. As she said this she remembered every detail and every horrible feeling and touch, it was too vivid and she started to quietly cry. "Don't worry Maka, we'll get through this and today if you don't mind I'll stay with you and we can both put this behind us."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do NOT own Soul Eater

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry about last chapter that wasn't me, I had a friend write it for me because I had to have 2 surgeries and it will be awhile until the next chapter comes out so please be patient. My apologies, thank you for reading and please rate.

* * *

**Better?**

"Here, let's just try to relax a little Maka. Don't over exert yourself too much ok." Tsubaki spoke gently and warmly towards her distressed friend with a warm smile. She was still in her arms with Tsubaki caressing her shoulders trying to console her. Maka calmed down and her breathing slowed down when she let go of Tsubaki. "Thanks Tsubaki, I know that I shouldn't be so worked up about this but the images just keep replaying themselves in my mind so vividly and clearly and it just kills me every time. I close my eyes and that is all I see and feel, I don't know how to deal with this nightmare." She replied looking down at the floor. "It's alright, it's going to take some time to get back to normal but it will happen soon enough, don't worry" Tsubaki assured her. Maka bowed her head then let herself fall onto the bed with mixed feeling about telling her friend this. She noticed that Tsubaki was quite but still had that warm smile on her face. Hopefully Maka wouldn't regret this in the future.

* * *

Tsubaki was thinking, her mind was not at ease about this and it was indeed concerning. Her close friend was in pain and only time and love would make her better. She would definitely spend the night with her and they would have a girl's night and maybe even Black Star could spend the night too and they could all hang out for a little bit. The silence was broken when Maka asked her a question. "Black Star knows martial arts right?" she asked looking over at her attentively. "Yea of course he's a first class black belt in martial arts and Taekwondo and in pretty much every fighting sport imaginable." She responded now getting an idea of what she was thinking. "Here Maka, cheer up lets go to the bathroom and get cleaned up then go hang out with the guys ok." She stated and grabbed her hand to bring her up and out of her room and into the bathroom. Maka followed her lead and went into the bathroom with her but as she was walking in she stumbled into Soul's shoes and fell on Tsubaki. Her face was on Tsubaki's waist and her arms wrapped around her legs tightly. Tsubaki was on the floor now watching her closely and this too was strange behavior. "Sorry Tsubaki, I tripped on Soul's shoes. Here hand me your hand, I'll help you up." She stated, standing up and grabbing her friend's hand pulling her up. "It's alright Maka, let's just get cleaned up." She replied. They then continued and Maka washed her face. The water was nice and fresh on her face and it felt nice, she could feel her mind clearing for now and was at ease. Then walked down to the living room were Soul and Black Star were watching a movie. "Hey Black Star, can you teach me some of your hand to hand combat fighting please." She asked looking over at him, not taking no for an answer. "Well that's sudden Maka, that fight with Ox must have really pumped you up to get stronger didn't it? Anyways of course, with me as your coach, you might just become a god like me too." He replied putting his hands on his waist thinking of fun not at all torturous ways to start training his friend that was like his sister. "Alright so we're going to start now so help me move the living room table." He added, starting to move a couch to the wall. Maka was slightly confused and Soul and Tsubaki were just watching them.

* * *

Black Star and Maka had started training, Black Star was putting her in hand holds then teaching her how to escape them but then he put her in that same hold that she was put in that damned day and she flipped. Somehow she countered it and without even thinking had him on the ground about to attack with all her force but just as she was about to punch, stopped herself and collapsed besides his blue haired friend with her heart beating quickly and breathing deeply. Soul and Tsubaki looked over at each other then walked over to their nervous little meister and both helped her up. Maka's eyes were widened and she felt this adrenaline rush run threw her veins. It was strange but good altogether but she was still shaking to some extent. "Maka, how are we doing?" Tsubaki asked looking over at her blond friend that was still on the floor. "I'm alright, that just made me a little anxious and sorry about that Black Star." She responded, slowing down her breathing and letting her body relax from the tension. Black Star on the other hand was starting to feel accomplished, she had executed that move perfectly and with such intensity and ferocity in her body and eyes, those eyes were predatory and ferocious ready to kill their pray. "Alright Maka get back up, we're going to keep training but since you have the holds down we're moving on to attacking." He added standing back up and patting the dust off his clothes. "Right" she replied and listened carefully to his every word.

* * *

Soul and Tsubaki once more relaxed and started to talk leaving them alone in the living room to practice. "So did Maka tell you?" he asked looking over at her carefully. Tsubaki was one of her best friends so he was guessing that she did and took the risk of asking her. "Um yea, I am so sorry that that happened but time and care will fix it. Also this means that we can't have her get paranoid." She responded looking down at the floor thinking of ways of helping her friend. This was not only hard for Maka but also for her because she cared for her. They had been friends since forever and she loved her. This was the perfect opportunity to show her the care she deserved. "Hey Soul you don't mind if we spend the night with you tonight right?" Tsubaki asked, patiently waiting for a response. "No of course not but since those too will be training for a while, we'll have to cook something to eat for them in a couple hours." He replied and they both started to walk back to the living room.

* * *

Soul and Tsubaki saw Black Star and Maka in a full on fight. They weren't sure if it was real of just training and watched as the smaller yet ferocious little meister attacked the blue haired man then put him in a lock with his face turning an intense shade of red while Black Star was trying to tap out. "Maka relax, he's trying to tap out. Let him go." Soul shouted and ran to her meister.

* * *

**TON BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.

AN: Hey guys please rate if you enjoy or even if you don't so I can at least know if it's worth it to keep writing in my state.

**Direct Hit**

* * *

Maka had lost control, she was in combat mode and it was as if she was fighting for her life. The only thing that was on her mind was winning and to get stronger. Black Star was on the floor unconscious with Maka still holding his neck in a hold. Then she realized what had just happened all at once, she had just knocked her close friend unconscious. Tsubaki and Soul were by their side now pulling Maka away and checking Black Stars pulse. He was breathing and simultaneously regaining his color. "Wow Maka, what happened? Are you feeling okay?" Soul asked holding on to his master. Maka was silent, she felt terrible and had no idea what went over her to do this. It had gone from a simple training exercise to Black Star being passed out on the floor due to her own hands. It happened in an instant, in a blink of an eye. In one second she had lost it and ended in her friend passed out on the floor. "Yea I'm fine; I just don't know what went over me. I felt him touch my waist and then all hell broke loose, I'm so sorry Tsubaki." She finally spoke while looking over at her with remorse. "It's alright Maka, you were just caught in the moment. Don't over think this too much, it was just a simple mistake." Tsubaki replied touching her friends face gently calming her down a bit with a warm smile on her face. Maka let her body relax from on top of Souls. He held her in his arms calming her down and holding both her hands in his.

* * *

Tsubaki had moved to Black Star. He was still knocked out but now sitting up from the help of his girlfriend and they were all sitting together next to each other. Maka was next to Soul, Tsubaki was next to Maka and Black Star next to Tsubaki. They were all now breathing normally.

* * *

After five minutes of sitting Black Star had finally regained consciousness. "Yo Maka nice hold but I let you do it on purpose and since you knocked me out even when I tried tapping out. You'll have to cook us some dinner." The blue haired man spoke, standing up and regaining his footing. "That was a good nap." He added, stretching his arms and legs looking at her suspecting that something was wrong because of this strange behavior. Another thing was that both Tsubaki and Soul were acting extremely protective over her, even more than usual. He would get it out of them; surely one would crack if he asked long enough. Black Star then extended his hand towards Maka's and brought her up. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving." He announced to the world looking over at her curiously. "Well um what do you feel like eating Black Star? I'll let you decide." She replied looking down at the floor. "Well a great big god like me needs his protein so steak would be nice with which ever sides you prefer." He replied now walking over to the couch taking a seat and relaxing his body. "Um well alright give me an hour and the food will be ready." She replied walking over to the kitchen accompanied by Tsubaki and Soul. "Hey Soul wait, sit with me for a little while. I need to ask you something" Black Star interrupted looking over at him curiously. "Yea sure just let me talk to Maka in the kitchen and I'll be right back." He responded nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets and kept walking behind the women in front of him.

* * *

"Hey Maka so are you feeling more relaxed now?" Soul asked looking straight into her olive green eye balls. "Yea but I still don't know what came over me. Cooking all of us dinner is the least I can do to make it up to him." She replied. "Well alright, if you want I can help you cook too but first let me see what Black Star wants." He responded and went over to her and gave her just a kiss on the cheek. Maka blushed a soft shade of pink then he exited the kitchen. "Oh Maka I didn't know that you and Soul were now dating." Her best friend said looking over at her with interest, wanting to know more. "Um yea, he's great. He holds me when I am shaking and helps me go to sleep at night." She responded embarrassed at herself for actually admitting this to her friend. "I guess you can say he's your knight in shining armor." She replied poking fun at her friend and then walking over to hug her. "It's wonderful that you two have finally started dating." Emphasis on finally she added smiling at her friend. "Thanks Tsubaki, I really appreciate what you are doing. Let's get to work before Black Star gets eager." She responded now getting to work with her best friend.

* * *

Back in the living room Black Star and Soul were talking. Black Star was asking too many questions for Souls good fortune. They were watching another movie now. "Hey Soul, I know that there's something majorly wrong with Maka since the fight with Ox. She's like my little sister, I can tell these things now can you tell me." He commanded redirecting all his attention towards the white haired man sitting beside him. "Sorry Black Star, I can't help you there, it's better to just leave it alone as it is." He responded now closing his eyes and thinking. Black Star left it at that. In Soul's mind he knew that Maka would be way more protective over herself and would do anything to get stronger. She would probably now challenge people to fights at the academy to prove to herself that she wasn't weak but not just to herself but to the world. This would motivate her to be more careful yet powerful and merciless and maybe even paranoid. The he remembered, that was how the kishin came to be. FEAR and paranoia. No he threw this out of his mind but it was nearly impossible. Soul tried telling himself that it wasn't possible but his mind told otherwise. Maka would never turn into a kishin right? She was the one who defeated the kishin in the first place so she wouldn't right? Right? Maka was not that paranoid or fearful now was she? No he would make sure that that wouldn't ever happen, even if it meant reading her books at night or studying with her. He would never let her turn and was damned sure that his friends wouldn't let her either.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Maka and Tsubaki were cooking. The steak was almost done and the mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables were ready. Maka was making the finishing touches for the smashed potatoes when she accidently cut her finger while cutting an herb. She started shaking violently and looked down at the blood on her finger. It was Red and she liked the smell and color of it, she needed to taste it now by pure impulse to see if it tasted as delicious at it smelled. Tsubaki didn't know what had happened so she went behind her friend to see. She saw that Maka had accidently cut herself and was just staring at the laceration. Tsubaki touched her shoulder but what Maka did next made her heart skipped a beat. When she touched her shoulder she had turned with the knife still in her hand very close to her body like she was about to shove it into her waist if she made any sudden movement. "Maka please put the knife down and here let me see your finger." Tsubaki asked of her friend carefully and as gentle as possible. Maka took a deep breath and relaxed, the grip she had on the knife loosened and she handed it to Tsubaki then put her finger in her mouth. Her blood tasted good, it was a taste that she couldn't describe other than tasty then took it out of her mouth and handed her hand to Tsubaki. Tsubaki was somewhat nervous; this didn't look or feel right to her. "I'm sorry Tsubaki I sort of spaced out for a minute and was startled when you touched my shoulder, I didn't know that you were behind me." The blond replied looking over at Tsubaki. "It's alright Maka, no worries now. I'll be right back; I am going to get you a band aid from the bathroom." She replied and walked out of the little kitchen.

* * *

When Tsubaki came back she had told the guys that the food was ready and to come eat. Maka was setting up the table and everything seemed normal.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

AN: Hello my fellow readers I have a small quote for you guys and I must apologize for this chapter taking so long to be posted. My apologies, enjoy and please rate:

Fear, being afraid, being scared: Being scared long enough leads to Fear and too much awareness. Awareness leads to paranoia and always looking behind your shoulder. Paranoia eventually leads us to Madness. Thus the creation of a kishin. This is what happens when you lose yourself to fear and madness. Will you let yourself be taken over, that is the question.

* * *

**Reboot **

Everything appeared normal, Maka was setting the table and the food smelled delicious. But everyone could tell that as she was setting the plates up, her hand was shaking and she was pale. Soul and Tsubaki sat her down, they all sat down. Soul and Tsubaki were sitting beside her keeping a close eye. Black Star was sure there was something that they all knew but weren't telling him. He would get to the bottom of this even if it meant forcing it out of someone. Everyone served themselves some food and started eating. Tsubaki was nervous at Maka cutting her own meat and threw a glare at Soul as a hint to not let her have a sharp knife. He caught on and told Maka that he would cut her food because she had worked so hard in making it. Maka nervously agreed and they all started eating.

* * *

After dinner they all went down to the living room to relax. Black Star was watching everyone closely and he concluded that it was true. They were being super over protective of her. "Hey Maka, what's wrong?" he finally asked looking at her with determination to get this information out of her. "Hum nothing what do you mean?" she replied, not making any eye contact. "Well to begin with Soul and Tsubaki are being super over protective over you. Secondly you knocked me out even when I was tapping out and lastly. I have never seen you this insecure before in my life. That's why." He relied demandingly. Soul and Tsubaki were giving him a bad look, as if to say to keep off this and stop asking but to now luck. "Hey Black Star just mind your own business, quit while you're ahead and leave her alone. All you need to know is that she's just a little tired." Soul interrupted hastily. "Fine, but don't expect me to be of much help if I don't know what the problem is." He responded. The room went silent and to lighten the mood Soul turned on the TV.

* * *

"SO you guys are really not going to tell me are ya? Well I guess that I will have to take it out of one of ya." He spoke breaking the silence and looking at Maka with determination. "Alright Maka, I'll make you a deal. We arm wrestle for it, if I win you guys tell me but if I lose, I leave you alone and not a word gets out to anybody. Deal?" He asked crossing his arms confident that he gave her a deal she couldn't refuse. "But if you are a chicken and don't want to do it. Just keep acting like a victim, I understand. It would be nearly impossible to beat a god like me anyways, so it wouldn't be fair." He added, trying to get to her pride. Maka's hands clenched as they turned into a fist as she heard this. She was getting angry now and would show him that she too was now going to become as strong if not stronger than he was. She was going to become a so called god like him even if it killed her. "Black Star! You're on!" She shouted and jumped of the couch and for the first time acting somewhat like herself. "Well bring it." They both shouted simultaneously grabbing the little table and setting themselves up for the match. Soul and Tsubaki were taken aback and didn't expect this. They were watching in awe, somewhat fearful of the outcome. Would Maka lose it again and do something dangerous or would Black Star go overboard and get revenge for earlier today?

* * *

There were too many questions but they were both going to find out in a minute. Maka and Black Star were all set up ready. "So Maka are you ready to lose and tell me the truth or why don't you just give up? You'll never be able to beat a god like me." He spoke looking into her eyes with a fighting spirit getting fired up. "Black Star, you're all talk. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is." She replied violently. They both set themselves up and the match started. "Look at that, Little Maka Albarn is getting all fired up." He responded as the match began. There was a vein pooping out of her head, Black Star was pushing her too far. It was as if there was a switch that went off in her head that triggered something. Soul and Tsubaki immediately noticed because this smile came to her face. This evil smile that felt as if it wasn't her own soul any more, as if something was taking over her.

* * *

They were at a stalemate but Black Star had a smile on his face. Was it that he wasn't using all his strength or did he have an ace up his sleeve? He then flexed his arm and was winning. "So are you going to tell me know or do I really have to beat you but it doesn't make a difference because you already lost." He spoke looking over at her. Maka smiled at him and with a violent twist of an arm it was over. The little living room table was broken and Black Star was in denial. The god known as Black Star had lost to a small bookworm. Was this the end of the world? It must have been but then he noticed that there was something not quite right with her.

* * *

Tsubaki and Soul were wonderstruck, they had never seen Maka so violent and ferocious before. She had a somewhat evil smirk on her face wanting more of a challenge. Her tongue kept licking her left side of her lips. "Black Star, fight me!" she asked standing up and challenging the man. "Wow Maka, what's this about? But sure besides it would be a good opportunity for you to learn something." He replied. Maka smiled but something was wrong. This wasn't the Maka Albarn that everyone knew; it was as if something else was controlling her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater: **

**A Sound Soul Dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body.**

* * *

_An: Hey guys here is, the next installment or the Eternal Dream. I am feeling much better and reviews are wonderful even if there harsh ones. I have some fun facts about this story for you guys. I am going to reveal to you guys one of the mysteries of this story as a thanks for your reviewing and taking this time to read this story. Here it is, I had no idea when I even posted the first chapter or even wrote it. I was hit by a stupid car so I was in the hospital for a while, barely got discharged Tuesday. Therefore high as a kite on pain meds so it might have been during the first days after the accident. I seriously don't recall any of that but here it was somehow on my computer and on the website. Also to be truthful this story was suppose to go way differently, it wasn't suppose to come out this way and certain things weren't supposed to happen but oh well. I didn't think I would be able to continue with it and I had some bad day in the hospital so im guessing that that's why but anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy._

* * *

**Just Say Yes**

It seemed as if someone else's soul was controlling her body or something had taken over her mind, she seemed somewhat dangerous from Tsubaki's point of view. Knocking Black Star out, almost cutting her with a knife and then having this blood thirsty smile with eyes to match and all of it to seem somewhat on purpose was not a coincidence. This definitely didn't seem like a coincidence to her. There was something strange going on and this was definitely not the Maka that spoke to her just earlier today. There was something going on here and it wasn't good. The sudden burst of strength was also somewhat strange. She was worrying for the small blond but was also beginning to panic as she felt somewhat terrified and it was evident that she wasn't the only one. Soul seemed somewhat nervous and was quiet also. He too knew that something wasn't right and needed to do something immediately so Black Star and Maka wouldn't fight. He knew that this could lead to trouble and needed them both to cool down and relax. The tension in the room was overwhelming. "Hey guys what if you guys sit back down and just watch the movie, the match is over and there's no need to overdo it, just relax." Soul finally spoke taking a hold of his meister and hinting Tsubaki to help cool Black Star down. Just as he grabbed her, it seemed like she hissed and her body tensed up. Soul immediately let go, his hand felt as if it had been burned from touching her. He looked down at it and it was indeed burned, this was something to worry about. This was not good, not good at all. What the hell was wrong with Maka? He wondered. The room was silent until Tsubaki suggested that she and Maka go to her room and change into some sleeping attire. Though her eyes still had that look. She goofily agreed and they walked over to her room. Maka with her back slightly slanted and sheepishly walking with her friend. "Hey Maka are you feeling alright?" Tsubaki asked once they were in her room with the door closed. She turned her head curiously wondering why her friend asked her that. "Yea there's nothing wrong, don't worry about me. I am just a little on the edge. To be honest it kind of feels like there's a voice in my head telling me things but I might just be exhausted." She replied as she started undressing then handing her tall friend some night clothes. Tsubaki staid quiet and noticed that as she was changing there were some black marks on her body, somewhat like tattoos but changing in form. The biggest one was on the side of her waist and appeared to look like the sun with its usual face but with drips of blood dripping out of its mouth but was like a moving picture with the sun changing form and laughing. The next was somewhat like the ones Black Star got when he used her enchanted sword mode but this one was on her heart and seemed like it was spreading. "Hey Maka did you get tattoos?" Tsubaki asked looking over her worriedly. "Um no." she replied looking down at her body and threw the mirror not seeing anything but her pale complexion half dressed. Tsubaki didn't understand this, maybe it was her eyes playing tricks or there was really something there and the meisters eyes couldn't see then herself. She left it at that and started to change into the clothes her friend gave her. Maka was now fully dressed and sitting on the bed watching Tsubaki closely as if monitoring her for anything uncommon. Tsubaki noticed but pretended not to and kept undressing. Maka at this point laid back down on the bed and took a deep breath. She could feel something in her mind that was affecting her body but she was afraid that if she told anyone they would think she was crazy. She could also feel slight discomfort around her abdomen and chest area but when she would take a look there was nothing there. Was it that the whole incident was making her insane? The whole day she had been feeling like she was no longer in control of herself but now she did for the first time. Another strange thing she was noticing about herself was that she had little to no recollection of the whole day. What the hell was going on in her mind? Did what happened really affect her so much that it screwed her over like this?

* * *

At this point Tsubaki was finished changing and sat next to the small meister. "So Maka, how are you feeling?" she asked looking over at her. "I'm exhausted, I just want to close my eyes and rest. This is all I desire." She replied closing her eyes and taking a hold of her pillow. "Alright, im just glad you're being yourself now and why don't we all sleep in here." She suggested. Maka didn't reply so Tsubaki looked over at her and she was indeed asleep. Tsubaki gently walked out of the room and told the guys about everyone sleeping in the meisters room. Soul agreed but Black Star was still suspicious but still went reluctantly. Soul then went into his room and changed and also brought his blue haired friend a change of clothes. Then went to his masters room and set up blankets on the floor for himself and Black Star to sleep on. Tsubaki would sleep up on the bed with her to keep a close eye.

* * *

They all laid down and shortly after fell asleep. It was about three in the morning when Tsubaki felt something strange from the person beside her. She was hot, burning to put it lightly and there was a strange aura coming out of her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I need to tell you guys that this is NOT a crossover, I just chose that name because it just felt right, it means no harm and if you do happen to get confused just ask. Also from now on this story might be a little bloody so this is just a warning. Thanks for reading and please rate and if you have any objections or anything just tell me and I can try to fix it or change it.

* * *

**Eternal **

There was a strange aura coming for the meister. It was somewhat like a madness wavelength but with a hint of terror and anger towards the world.

Maka was sleeping. In her head she was dreaming about this strange little demon somewhat like Soul's but bigger and wore a butler suit and was blue in color, it would say that he could make all her dreams come true, beginning with making her stronger and going back for revenge for that day. The little demon that called itself Ceil assured her that he would now be there for her whenever she needed him to, for any reason. It had a malevolent smile on its face but for some reason she felt save around him, the little demon could make all her worries go away somehow. In a way it would take over her and she now instead of having to deal with it, would take the back seat and rest in her mind. There were mixed feelings about this but at this point she really didn't mind as long as it didn't kill any of her friends. This for now was a good thing and having Ciel around would calm her. It was good having a little demon around to protect her even if it did take over. Her little demon was now her favorite person in the world, aside from Soul and the gang.

* * *

Earlier today she had let Ciel take over as a test run and it had worked pretty well, it had even made dinner for everyone and nothing that she knew of had gone wrong. Spending the whole day in her own head trying to sort things out was also a bonus. This little demon might actual be some good for her. She would forget all her worries and life would be good, if it just took over. The little demons desire on the other hand weren't what Maka had in mind. Ciel wanted to take over her body for good and bring upon chaos and despair to this world just like the pain his hostess felt. On that day, was when her demon activated from feeling such hate for humans. That day was the breaking point of the meister and of his patience and now it was his turn to bring that pain upon the world as punishment. Though he had nothing against his meisters friends or acquaintances, they would all pay. The world would pay and revenge was the only way.

* * *

Back in the meisters room Tsubaki was alarmed by what she saw. The small meister beside her was burning up but very strangely. It also looked like something was glowing under her shirt and she had a hunch that it were those tattoos from before. The weapon had no idea what the hell was happening with the meister. Might this be her mind trying to forget of those dreaded event that it had gone through and all the pain? When she had first found out about it Maka had been really sensitive about it and looked like she was in a lot of pain, both physical and mental. So that had to be it, it was just surely her mind trying to get those events out of her mind. It would take time for sure for her to get through it and they would do all they could to help her. Tsubaki then suddenly snapped out of it and looked once more at the other person on the bed and indeed something else was happening. The blond's body was now moving but her eyes were still shut. Her movements were sloppy and her waist was still glowing. The footing she had weren't stable either and she was trying to open the window for some reason. The next thing Tsubaki saw was the little meister jumping out of the window.

* * *

A scream escaped her mouth as a wave of panic took over her mind and the room. Then suddenly Black Star and Soul were up looking for something threatening and felt it too. Soul immediately noticed that Maka was gone and Tsubaki was terrified on the bed crying. "Tsubaki what happened." He asked worried for his meister and the taller young woman on the bed. "I don't know, I just don't know." She replied wiping her tears and trying to get herself back together. "She jumped out the window" Tsubaki added looking over at the window but without even taking a second to think about it Black Star and Soul jumped out of the second story apartment. Tsubaki then did the same and they started searching.

* * *

There was no sign that Maka had even been there but there were small barely noticeable footsteps on the cold concrete that showed where she headed but then suddenly they stopped. Soul knew this place too, it was right next to the little super market and a sick feeling formed up in his mind. Next thing he knew, he was on his knees throwing up with a deep anxiety eating up at him then fear. The fear of something happening to his beloved meister and of losing her to anything. This came to his mind and he suddenly stood up and started running to that alley. Black Star followed but when Soul stopped, no one believed what they saw.

* * *

Maka was holding some blond guy up against the wall with one arm but with her other arm, that was where the shook came from. It had gone through the guy's body with blood dripping from the wound and his head hanging down. She had killed a man in cold blood and then suddenly dropped him like it was nothing. Something inside Tsubaki, Black Stars and Soul's mind terrified then as they were witnessing this. This was not Maka. Maka's eyes were olive green and these eyes were now blue. Dark blue, darker then deepest darkest depts. of the ocean.

* * *

**To Be Continued… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and just wait, this will be anything but cliche. Thanks for reading and please rate.

**Trust me NOT**

* * *

Maka had just dropped the guy on the floor when she turned her head to look at the spectators who were watching her. There was a blank stare on her face, like this was normal as she ate the little blue soul that was floating. At this point Tsubaki was in her weapon mode in Black Stars hands preparing to apprehend her and from what Tsubaki knew, Maka Albarn had been taken over by something.

* * *

Soul was just standing there not knowing what to do. His meister had just eaten a human soul which was taboo but also murdered someone who was probably an innocent bystander and now she was looking right at them. Next thing he knew she had started running away towards the higher end district with Black Star and himself not too far behind in hot pursuit. His meister was looking possessed to him and he would sure as hell bring her back even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

After ten minutes of running after her, his body gave out and Black Star had started using his speed star to try to keep up with her but she suddenly disappeared into the darkness. There were no visible traces of the blond but they were worried that someone else might suffer the same fate as the other man by the woman. Black Star and Tsubaki would keep looking while Soul went to Kids house for help. They would keep this a secret between themselves for now but if someone else was killed by her, everyone would be notified and go looking for her to bring her back, hopefully alive.

* * *

There was knocking on the door. Kid and Liz were laying in bed together wondering about who would be at their doorstep this early in the day. Just as Liz and Kid were getting out of the room, Patty opened the door to find Soul breathless and sweaty. "Hey we need to go, something has happened with Maka and we need to hurry up before more people get hurt." He spoke in a panicked voice looking at Patty, Liz and Kid pleadingly. "I'll explain on the way but please hurry." He added. This must be serious so they left immediately without changing just grabbing a little pocket mirror from the kitchen table and left. Then as they were walking to the neighborhood, Soul explained what had happened. Kid wasn't too happy about this and was slightly nervous. They needed to alert his father immediately about this, Maka Albarn had killed and eaten a human soul and she needed to be apprehended now before something more happened. If they could put up an alert for her now and have all the students searching for her, that would surely insure her capture and would be a hell of a lot safer for any bystanders. His job after all was too keep people safe and this was his top priority even if this was his friend. They would apprehend her now then worry about getting her back to normal and fixing whatever was wrong with her.

* * *

After about thirty minutes they finally met up with Black Star and Tsubaki but they had a slight problem. She still couldn't be found. "Hey Soul I am going to tell my father so we can get a team out to help us search for her. I can't have any more casualties because she's our friend and we don't want to take any necessary measures." Kid finally said and made clear to the small group of friends. "Fine but you have to promise me that we will only put trusted people after her and that no one will hurt her when we find her." Soul replied feeling slightly nervous about this and with a bad feeling. Everyone agreed to this plan and Kid pulled out a small mirror from his pocket then dialed 42-42-564. After two rings Spirit answered. "Hey Kid, what do you guys need so early and where's my precious little angel?" he asked trying to find his precious little girl on the small mirror. "Well actually can you put my father on and ask Stein, Crona, Sid, Marie and Nygus to meet us in the Death room please." He asked not giving up any more information until they were face to face. Spirit suspiciously agreed and hung up. "Come on guys let's get to the Death room as fast as possible." Kid suggested. Everyone agreed and they all started to run towards the academy which wasn't too far away.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered inside the Death room waiting curiously for someone to start talking. Even Lord Death was suspicious that something wasn't right then Soul took the lead. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. I don't know how to say this but Maka has been possessed by something and killed a man and ate his soul". Everyone gasped and couldn't believe what they had just heard. Soul was so direct and didn't waste any time sugarcoating what his meister had done. Their jaws were on the floor as Tsubaki took over from there and added new information. "Her eyes are also no longer green, they are now blue and she has two different tattoos that just suddenly appeared on her body. One is of the sun which takes up most of the left side of her waist and seems like it's alive and responsive moving according to the real sun. The other one looks like the ones Black Star gets when he uses my enchanted sword mode but is located where her heart should be and spreading. It also seems like she is hostile and won't recognize you so please be careful and don't hurt her. This is our friend after all." She said nervously waiting for someone else to ask questions or speak. "I have a hunch that if we get her eyes back to their usual color we'll be able to get her back to normal." Stein interrupted with his happy childish face getting excited at the motion of cutting the small meister up. It was almost like a dream come true. She was such an interesting specimen so it would be such a waste if he didn't get to. Spirit on the other hand was standing there quietly not knowing what to say or do. This was his little girl but at the same time it wasn't and besides since he couldn't leave Lord Deaths side, he would have to count on the others to bring her back safely. The silence was then interrupted by Lord Death telling everyone to head out and go look for the meister and to be extremely careful to not hurt her or engage into combat unless they needed to. The goal of this mission was to bring her back safely, this was directed towards Black Star and Stein specially.

* * *

Everybody agreed and left. This new challenge had started and preventing the rogue meister from hunting any more human souls and to bring her back safely was the objective.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

AN: Hey guys I want you to do me a favor and imagine the song "Black Paper Moon." Playing in the background on a dark silent night while a small girl is walking goofily around a dark neighborhood looking dumbfounded. Then think about what the lyrics say and mean, think about the characters and their mentality in this story. Every character is a certain way for a reason and might even account for their actions. Remember this. Please rate and thanks for reading.

* * *

FOREVER and ALWAYS

* * *

Everyone had left the Death room to look for the rogue meister. They had been assigned to specific area of town in which to search in and were all headed there now. Stein was looking nostalgic but Marie was coming with him to insure that he wouldn't do any dissecting by accident to anyone. Sid and Nygus were headed to one of the exits of the city to insure that she wouldn't try to escape and so were Stein and Marie. A couple of other were also recruited to help in the seizure of the target. OX was sent with his weapon to the opposite end of town from where she was last seen. Lord Death's mentality was that the more members they had for the search, the quicker they could find her. They would soon find out if it was going to be true. At this point everyone was searching for the meister.

* * *

Maka Albarn on the other hand was nearing Ox's position but without knowing it. Her priority was to get out of the city and secure a safe spot to plan the revenger for the suffering of the host but as she was walking towards an exit from the small neighborhood, a car drove into the driveway of a nearby house. The guy who got out of the car appeared to just have come back from work and noticed the small meister walking unsteadily while still wearing her pajamas and covered in blood. He immediately ran towards her but as he was drawing closer to her, she collapsed unexpectedly. Her eye color changed back to green and the man rushed her into the house. His wife was on the table drinking tea and rushed towards the scene. There was a past out young woman in there house who was covered in blood. She then ran towards the bathroom and brought back a small first aid kit and some rubbing alcohol but something shocked then both. When they removed her clothing to find wounds of some sort there weren't any. Then they woke her with the rubbing alcohol. Her eyes were still green but were becoming slightly darker. The young woman was disoriented and appeared like she didn't know where she was or why she was inside a stranger's house clotheles. Her anxieties were creeping up on her too fast and she was starting to panic then little Ciel showed up in her mind. "I know how you feel, all this pain and resentment. It's too much for you to deal with so why not let me take over for a couple days, while you get yourself together and recover I mean. I want to insure your wellbeing so please if there is anything I can do to help, let me." He spoke gently trying to reassure her that it would be a good thing. She agreed and closed her eyes then as quickly as she opened then back up He was in control. The woman tending to her had now brought new clothing for her to wear and a glass of water. "Hey are you hurt, can you tell me what happened?" the man spoke gently. Before she even said one word both of her hands had gone through the mans and the woman's skull, killing them. Their little blue souls were floating but not for long as the blond took both and placed them in her mouth. "Souls are so tasty and I only need two more to be able to activate my weapon blood." She spoke to herself taking the clean clothing that were on the floor and starting to dress herself back up, taking a drink of the water. This was a perfect place to stay for the night and she would. Then as she started to explore the house, she detected a strong familiar soul approaching. She knew this soul very well, it was a guy that she hatted after all and her academic rival. Ox and his weapon. This was going to be a problem and the new target to get her one step closer to being able to activate her weapon blood.

* * *

Ox was walking down the street with Harvar in hand. He was somewhat amused at this and couldn't believe that the queen had Fallen of her Throne. This would insure that he would be the top student since Maka would probably be locked in the rooms under the DWMA. That is if she wasn't "apprehended" and accidentally hurt somehow of course. He was confident that if he found her, he would be able to take her down and without any mercy. This was his chance and as he was walking past the last house his wish came true.

* * *

Maka opened the house door and found Ox there standing with a huge grin in his face. A battle was imminent and only one would come out standing. She walked out of the house slowly looking at him with greedful eyes. "So Maka do you want to come with me peacefully or am I going to have to kick your ass." Ox spoke confidently. She didn't answer and walked up to him, touching distance then put her hand to his chest. Ox was confused and didn't know what she was doing but then he was hit with an immense power. Maka Albarn had just done what looked like the technic soul force. Ciel and Maka had just done a soul residence. Ox was on his butt but standing up angrily that he let her come close to him. He would kick her ass now. Then charged towards her with Harvar, the battle had begun. Maka graceful dodged the hit and grabbed a hold of Harvar. Her movements were so clean and precise since the residence. It must have meant that they had merged together and they were one. She then used her new found strength and fighting style that she learned from Black Star and managed to get him to let go of his weapon and throw him onto the street like it was nothing. Harvar changed back to his human form and attacked but to no affect. He had landed at least three good hits on her vitals but she was somehow still standing. Maka then without hesitating shoved her hand cleanly into his chest and threw his body. Harvar fell onto his knees then into the floor while blood spewed out of his chest. Ox screamed in anger and resent then charged with all he had to kill the bastard who killed his weapon. Maka again took a single gracious step to the side and grabbed his arm and twisted it back breaking it. "Ox I was never the weak one, you were." She spoke. "Well maybe so but look at you, it looks like…" he wasn't able to finish. He had struck a nerve. There was a small hand that had gone through his heart and killed him. "Don't patronize me. You know nothing." She spoke. Maka pulled her arm out and went to Harvar's body to eat his soul then did the same with Ox's. Soon they would find them missing so she needed to take some time to rest. Tomorrow would be when everything would heat up and get interesting.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own soul eater.**

AN: hey guys a helpful thing to know is that a Doe is a female deer. Also thank you for reading and enjoy. Please rate.

* * *

**Intel**

* * *

The queen had fallen out of her throne. She was now being hunted down like a Doe by a pack of wolfs hungry to get a hold of her. Every pack nearby was after her head and they were closing in on her location. Packs were searching in every corner and were everywhere.

* * *

The innocent looking doe on the other hand was not what she seemed. Yes she did look defenseless at first but then when they let their guard down, that was when she struck with the outmost ferocity and without mercy and now was her time to strike. She had left the house when the sun rose and was on her way out of town. There were bigger plans for her to bring upon this world and the first thing she needed to do was to get out of the city and find some people. But for now she needed to find a way out of the city.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning and in every corner of the city there were teams of meisters searching for the woman. Ox and Harvar's bodies had already been found and the city was in a code red. Lord Death didn't want to put out the order since she was the daughter his personal death weapons but now that she had killed more people and even her own classmates, it was inevitable. The orders were to bring her back alive but if brute for was necessary then to use it and stop her at any cost before any more lives were lost or before she became a kishin. This was the top priority and everyone student in the academy was after her.

* * *

Every way she looked at it there was no way out unless fighting her way out but that was out of the question. There were too many and all too close to each other to do that but there was another way out of the city that only a few knew about and that was where she was headed. First she needed to somewhat change her appearance so she wouldn't be easily spotted and then it was to get out of the city and find some people who would increase her power. She let her hair down and started walking down to Black Stars house. The baggy clothes she was wearing and her hair covering her face would be a good enough disguise because it made her look like a gangster and the Maka Albarn that everyone knew would never look anything like this. She was on her way but when she arrived there was a troublesome group of people guarding it and somehow she knew that they would be here. Black Star, Tsubaki and Soul were there waiting somehow knowing that she would use the exit behind Black Stars house to escape the city. They were finally face to face.

* * *

"Maka snap out of it. Do you know what you've done? YOU"VE KILLED OUR FRIENDS Ox and Harvar." Soul spoke. She stayed silent not making any eye contact with her hair covering her face. "Do you know what our orders were if we found you? Well I'm positive that you don't but their to bring you back even if it means using force, even if it means injuring you and that's not fair to us." He added but to no reply. "Soul I don't think she can actually hear you, let's just worry about getting her back." Black Star told him. Soul lowered his head and agreed then started to casually walk towards his meister. He still had the faith that she would be able to recognize him from a single touch.

* * *

While all of this was going on Ciel was planning his next move. He didn't want to draw their blood because that would awaken Maka and she would take over but he also needed to get away and get through these pest. Then an idea came to his head and he knew exactly what to do. She let Soul get close to her and even touch her shoulder. So far her plan was going perfectly but then Soul did something unexpected and took a firm grip of her holding both her arms by her side. She suddenly couldn't move but then he whispered something into her ear. "Maka don't struggle, I couldn't live knowing that I let you become a kishin so please, please let me help." He whispered gently in her ear trying to calm her down. Maka quit squirming from under him and Soul took this as a good sign and loosened the grip but then she spoke. "Soul I am the one trying not to hurt you so let go before you do." She replied ominously. Soul took a step back with her in his arms shocked but she yanked her body forward and broke lose. Then did a soul residence and hit him in the gut with her elbow then charged for Black Star. Soul was on the floor done for and Black Star was going to be next.

* * *

Black Star was calm and collected as Maka ran towards him. He knew exactly what he needed to do but when she arrived, her fighting technique had totally changed. She was fighting more like him, not calculating but just doing. Then things got serious, he was using trap star to try and capture her but she was too fast or staying out of the radius of his attack but then she jumped on top of the house roof and ran past him towards the unconscious Soul laying nearby. She grabbed a hold of his body and started using him as a human shield. Black Star was forced to stop in his tracks as she walked past his house and into to small exit but setting Soul down gently down on the ground when she did then sprinting into the open desert away from the wall that was now separating her and the blue haired meister. Black Star was about to chase her down but Tsubaki turned back to her human form and told him to give that up for now and help Soul out. They would report to Lord Death about this after they patched up Soul.

* * *

Maka on the other hand was getting as far from the city as possible before they could be able to track her down and capture her. But one of her goals had been achieved and now it was time to find a few people and she knew just where to look. The new location was Medusa's Cave.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
